Promised
by Netherwood
Summary: For Team Possible, every mission is a deadly risk that clashes sharply with the rest of their teenage lives.  On any single mission, their lives could be torn apart by defeat.  Oneshot, character death.


Hey, all this accidentally popped up while I was writing one day in November. It's a little out of tune with how I'm feeling right now--I mean, come ON! FOURTH SEASON OF KIM IS A GO! YES YES YES! I'm going to have to write another fic later about that. Booyah!

**

* * *

Promised**

by Netherwood

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Rain poured down the face of the man who strode through the forested mountainside. Lightning crackled across the sky, illuminating his soaked hair, made a deep blond because of the water, and his brown eyes that reflected the lightning back to the heavens. He seemed withdrawn and edgy as he walked, but there was a fire burning deep inside him. His shoulders hunched in and his head was tilted downward, but his strong arms had clenched fists at the end and he stepped with long, bold strides that forced the underbrush to snap away before his relentless will. His long-sleeved black shirt, soaked as it was and slightly torn, clung to his chest, revealing his well-developed muscles and powerful frame that would normally be hidden by his baggy clothes. His body had once been slow developing, but now years of fighting alongside his friends had turned him into a warrior.

The man came to the top of a cliff that overlooked a village below the mountain. Fire spread across the scene before him, burning up the glades and paths on the mountain below him and consuming the buildings of mankind in the village. Yells and screams of pain, carried to him by the wind, sounded faintly in his ears. He looked up and saw the source of all the destruction: a blinding red glow in the sky, about which the storm itself twisted and bowed to, creating a cyclone that shielded the source of light from all that could not brave the tempest's fury.

The man straightened himself, gaining several inches in height as he did so. The lightning ripped into the mountain, only a dozen feet from where he stood, sending his world into all-encompassing light and a torrent of angry sound. He stood still as the light smashed into him, refusing to be daunted by nature's fury. The energy and power emanating from the strike washed over him, but his body withstood and refused to be consumed by the fire. The lightning faded, and the man remained.

He closed his eyes and began reaching deep inside himself, drawing upon primeval forces others could only guess at. A hot wind came from nowhere and surrounded him, lifting him upward slightly. Blue fire erupted over his skin, emanating from him, scorching the ground around him but leaving him untouched. His eyes snapped open, revealing pools of electric blue energy where his chocolate brown eyes normally were. An enraged scream ripped its way from his lips and resounded through the sky from the mountains, warning all of his rage. He pushed off from the ground with a single jump and rocketed into the sky, streaking toward the source of light in the sky. Winds attempted to buffet him and rain tried to freeze him, but the azure fire that burned in him cut through the elements with ease.

He came to hover before the light's source—a strange blend between a human and a monkey. The hybrid was dressed in a robe of blood red and hovered with his legs crossed. The red light came from deep within him and shone through his skin, making him seem almost transparent. The monkey-man's eyes flitted open, flickering fire consuming them and shining even brighter than the rest of him.

"Well well, Ron Stoppable," the being said, his voice echoing as though many voices were speaking from a distance. "Have you come to punish me for my crimes against all creation? Have you come to put all right again and save the world once again?"

"No," the blue figure said. His voice was tense with anger and filled with hatred, so different from his usual flippancy and happiness. "No, Monty, I'm not here to save the world. I'm here to avenge Kim, and the rest of the world can hang."

Monkey Fist smirked. "Tut tut, so dark for a hero. You do realize that this is most unbecoming, do you not?"

Ron's only reply was a snarl. With that, he launched forward, flying as quickly as the lighting that played around them. His fists and feet were a blur of blue fire, smashing into crimson fire and fur wherever there was an opening. His enemy let out yells of pain as Ron landed hit after hit with blurred fists and feet. Monkey Fist finally managed to perform an upward kick to Ron's jaw as he rolled backward away from his attacker, sending Ron soaring upward. He snarled back at Ron as his opponent came to a stop. "How have you become this strong, pretender? This is impossible!"

Ron laughed bitterly. "Actually, it is possible. Kim Possible. But that's a common mistake." A katana materialized in his hand, burning just as brightly as he was. "And I'm going to make you pay for what you did. Her blood is crying to me against you, Monkey Fist, and this is the end of the line for you." The entire world seemed to darken around him as he drew more and more light into the blade, searing the eyes of anyone below who could look to the sky. With a single angry yell, Ron viciously slashed the air with the Lotus Blade, sending a shockwave of blue energy through the air. Monkey Fist screamed in agony as it tore into him and washed over him. His form, a dark spot in the wave of light, vanished before Ron's eyes. When the shockwave faded, there was nothing but Ron and the sky.

The fire faded from around Ron. A single sob racked his body. He went limp, and began plummeting toward the earth. He thought, for a moment, that he could hear voices on the wind—his voice, and Kim's.

ooo

_Ron, wake up! Come on, Ron, are you just gonna lie there? Get UP!_

_KP? What're you doin' here?_

_It's your birthday, Ron! Come on, I've planned the whole day!_

_Sleep... zzzzzzkzzzzkzzzz._

_Ron... Fine, just let me get..._

_AGH! Kim, what was that for?  
Come on, Ron, if you can't get out of bed, then you get a bucket of ice dumped in your face. I brought it just in case, because I know how much you love sleeping in till...what is it usually, noon?_

_Of COURSE I can't get out of bed, KP! It's my birthday, and it's a Saturday! The day doesn't start until lunch! I get the day how I want it, and I want to be drooling on my pillow!_

_Oh, Ronnie, don't you want to spend time with your best friend?_

_NOT THE PUPPYDOG POUT! NOOOO!_

_I worked very hard to plan today, Ronnie, and now you just want to sleep? sniff I thought you loved me!_

_I'm coming I'm coming I'm OOH COLD I'm coming!_

_Good. Now hurry up and change. I'll be downstairs, and you are going to LOVE today._

_I'm sure I will, KP. But no more ice, please._

_Dang. Hmm...I guess I can come up with something instead of... I mean... Oops._

ooo

_KP, this is so awesome! I had no idea this movie even EXISTED! It's awesome!_

_Well, I knew you liked zombie movies, and Wade tracked this down and said it's the best, sooo..._

_Yeah, thanks KP. But..._

_But? Ron, should I have gotten another movie for your birthday?_

_You're not enjoying it._

_Oh, well, yeah, I guess I don't like zombies as much as you do, but...hey, it's your B-day, right? I think I can put up with this for my best friend. Hey, why are you putting the DVD—?_

_Come on, Kim, I can watch this later. I want you to be happy too. Wasn't there a new chick flick out you wanted to see?_

_Ron, you don't have to—I mean, it's your B-day—_

_I'm not going to enjoy it unless you're having a rockin' time too, KP. Come on, let's go!_

_Thanks, Ron._

_Hey, no prob'. What else is the Ron man for? I'm just trying to make you happy._

ooo

_Nacos and fine cuisine at a picnic. I can't say I'd get this with anybody else._

_Hey, why'd you put that 'and' in there, KP? Are nacos not elegant enough for you?_

_Well, you have to admit, Ron, they wouldn't be at Chez Ritz by any stretch._

_No, but they _would_ be at Chez Ron, and I'm as good a cook as anybody at Chez Ritz. Heck, they've begged me to skip college and come work for them! They even said I could run the kitchen when the head cook retires in a few years!_

_beep beep de beep_

_Oh, of all the worst... Go ahead, Wade._

_Kim, Monkey Fist is loose at Yamanouchi! Ron's Sensei is asking for your guys's help bringing him down, he says Monkey Fist is after some sort of ancient relic of power._

_Aw man...looks like we'll have to forget presents and cake with my fam later, KP._

_Ron, I'm sorry, I really wanted today to be..._

_I know, KP. We can relax after the mission, though. Come on, we have a monkey madman to kick._

_I'll make this up to you, Ron. I promise._

ooo

_Ron..._

_Yeah, KP?  
_

_Have you ever thought about what would happen if one of us doesn't make it back from these missions?_

_Never gonna happen, Kim. Uh uh, no way, no chance._

_Ron, I know you don't have delusions of invincibility like I sometimes do._

_Which serve you quite well, KP, because you ARE invincible._

_Sometimes, Ron, sometimes. But the point is, even I know there's a danger. And yes, I do usually manage to not think about it, because...well, for whatever reason, we're the best. We just don't lose, ever. But what if, one mission..._

_Aw man, KP, why'd this have to come up on the jet over to our next mission? Look, Kim, if that ever happens, it happens, and we'll deal from there._

_I couldn't save the world without you, Ron, but I don't want to lose you just because I keep taking on all these freaks._

_Kim, look. We both know you're not going to stop doing this anytime soon. You can stop the madmen from taking over the world, you know you can do it, and you're not going to sit by and watch them trash your planet. I'm going to come with you, because I know you can't do anything but go fight, and I don't want to lose you. All I can do is come along and help you. Yeah, it gets dangerous, real dangerous. But we can't not do it._

_Ron... I... _

_Shh... don't worry, KP, I'm not going anywhere... I'm scared too, I always am, but I'm here._

ooo

_Well well well. Look who's here, Kim Possible and her bumbling sidekick._

_We're bringing you down, Monty! You should never have come to Ron's school!_

_I certainly agree with the desire to stay as far away as possible from the pretender's stench, but unfortunately for my sense of smell, most of the world's artifacts dealing with mystical monkey power are hidden inside these walls and the catacombs beneath the school._

_That's why you're here? You mess up my day with Kim and come here and torch the place and hurt Sensei and his students just because you want some stupid museum pieces? You're going down for this, Monkey Breath!_

_You cannot hope to defeat me, Stoppable! I am a true master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar! You may also possess the power of the Mystical Monkey, but you have not mastered it as I have! Fall before me, weakling! RAGH!_

_Bring it, Monkey Face! _

_Ron, go high, I'll go low and—Ron! Oh wow..._

_Kiyayayayacha!_

_Erg... No matter, I'm not here to defeat you in personal combat...yet. If I can reach the catacombs, none of you will be able to stop me!_

_Ron, when'd you get so good with a corkscrew kick?_

_Since Monkey Man made me mad! Come on, he's getting away!_

_Right with you, Ron! You know Yamanouchi way better than me, you lead!_

ooo

_Hahaha! You're too late, simpletons! With this, I shall rule the world!_

_A monkey head idol, big deal. I'm still going to use you as a punching bag!_

_Fool! You have seen the power of magic relics yourself and you think to mock it? You who have felt the monkey magic course through your veins? This is not a simple gold bauble! This is the very focus of the seal on magical energy placed on this earth almost ten thousand years ago! With this broken, magic will be released in full measure on the earth again, not this tiny dribble allowed now._

_Drop the idol, Fisk! Do you think that much energy won't hurt you too? I don't know if any of that is true, but if it is, this sounds like a lot of energy. You'll destroy everything!_

_Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Miss Possible. Magic is not an untameable force that ravages all within its grasp. The elements of the earth itself shall contain and control the magic, as will many special places upon the earth and people who have learned to wield it. And those who have studied it, who are strong enough to channel mystical energy even now, with only a trickle coming through to our planet—when the deluge of magic returns, we shall be gods!_

_He's cracked. Let's go, Ron!_

_The idol! No! Give it back to me, fools! Oof!_

_Not gonna happen, Flea Man. I—agh!_

_Ron!_

_Grk! Curse you, Possible! I demand my idol back!_

_Ron, catch!_

_Rufus, here, get this out of here! Let KP and me deal with Monkey Fish, you run with the idol!_

_The rodent get back here, insignificant—!_

_You're not getting past—oof!_

_Eep! Run o run o--!_

_RUFUS! BUDDY!_

_RUFUS! You monster!_

_And you, Miss Possible, will be next—as soon as this idol is destroyed!_

_GET BACK HERE, FISK!_

_Ron, huff where's he going!_

_Sensei said there are lava veins in those parts of the cave—if he throws in the idol—oh no. No, you STUPID—_

_HA HA HA HA! It is done! Even now I can feel the energy rushing back into the world!_

_Ron? Do you—_

_He's right, KP. I can feel it too. It's...so much..._

_And now, Miss Possible—witness the first act of a god! CRIMSON BLADE!_

_AAAGGH!_

_KIM!_

_Ha ha ha! This puts an end to the greatest hero of the day! A final farewell, Kim Possible!_

_Ugh...Ron? Where did Monkey Fist..._

_Kim...he just...vanished into thin air after he...you're bleeding... Kim—_

_Ron... Remember...on the plane..._

_No, Kim! I'll bandage you up, we'll get you to a doctor, he'll fix you up while I'm going after Monkey Fist._

_Ron, I can't even... Stop trying to rip...your shirt into...bandages. I've never felt like this... I'm dying. We won't...get there...in time._

_What are you talking about, Kim? You can't—_

_Ron, stop...just promise me...promise me something...okay, Ron?_

_Anything, Kim. I'll promise you anything you want._

_Stop him...and then, don't...don't give up... Don't follow me, not yet. With that idol broken...the world'll be... be pretty scary for awhile...keep fighting, like you would...if...if you were with me. Don't give up..._

_Okay, Kim, anything you want, I'll keep fighting. I won't let anyone take over the world, or hold Bueno Nacho hostage, or...well, I might let them blow the school up..._

_Heheh, Ron, thanks... I..._

_Kim! Are you alright?_

_No, I... Ron, I love you, you're...the best thing that's happened to me... Never forget that, Ron!_

_I know, KP. I won't forget. And I...I love you, too, Kim. With everything I've got._

_Thanks, Ron... Ron... I..._

_Kim..._

ooo

Ron's eyes snapped back open. The ground was quickly approaching; he reached inside himself and grabbed at the energy he found there. He threw it out, scattered it in just the right pattern... he began to slow. When he reached the ground, he landed gently on his feet. Ron let himself collapse to his knees and feet and began sobbing. The rain continued to pour around him, mingling with his tears on its way to the scarred ground.

"Kim," he said between sobs. "I don't know how...but I promised you. I'll go on... I'll fight... but I don't know how I will." He fell to the ground and continued crying. When searchers from Yamanouchi found him hours later, he was still prone on the ground, whispering Kim's name over and over like a mantra to give him strength.

**fin.**

* * *

Hmm... I might do follow-up fics to this. And I personally am a bit skeptical of the dialogue-only flashback scene. But you're not interested in what I think. I wanna know what you think! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review : )  



End file.
